


Enter Sandman

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Достэнфорд. Ночная дорога.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enter Sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233123) by eloise_bright. 



Дождь подпевает басам «Металлики».

Бьёт в лобовое стекло, такой сильный, что ленивые дворники Шеви едва справляются. Свет фар разрезает поток, время от времени выхватывая жёлтую линию на дороге, но по большей части Дин ведёт вслепую.

Он слишком устал.

Настолько, что сводит мышцы, ноют плотно стиснутые зубы, и так хочется хотя бы на секунду опустить тяжёлые веки. Проскальзывает мысль сделать музыку громче, но отцу нужен отдых, да и Сэмми дремлет на заднем сидении.

Даже окно не опустишь — стоит получить грязными брызгами по лицу, и Импала врежется в ближайшее дерево.

Так что он только крепче сжимает руки на баранке и закусывает щёку до медного привкуса во рту. Но этого хватает ненадолго. Ритмичное поскрипывание дворников убаюкивает, ноги окутывает мягкое тепло, подмывает закрыть глаза, хотя бы на мгновение…

— Мать твою!

Дин выкручивает руль, чтобы уйти со встречной полосы, дыхание вырывается сдавленным свистом.

— Дин.

Сэмми сидит прямо за ним, прижимаясь к водительскому сиденью. Как сам Дин в детстве — сгорбившись за папой, который вёл поздней ночью и тихо разговаривал с ним.

— Всё нормально? — голос Сэма звучит бодро.

Дин беззвучно хватает воздух губами в попытке унять бешеный стук сердца.

— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь.

Ладно, это выглядит по-детски. Равно как и то, что выкинул младший, когда отец объявил об отъезде. Сэм знал, отцу пришлось нелегко, видел, как Дин бинтует его рёбра, да и вообще, часто ли их старик пьёт обезболивающие по доброй воле? Но всё равно сбежал. Сейчас на игру. В прошлый раз — на лёгкую атлетику, до этого — на викторину по математике. Дин в такие минуты на полном серьёзе задавался вопросом, а точно ли они родственники.

В общем, Сэм психанул, а у Джона не было никакого желания с ним сюсюкаться, поэтому Дин в который раз оказался меж двух огней. В конце концов, обиженный Сэм свернулся на заднем сидении, а хмурый отец сел рядом с Дином.

— Я передумал, — кажется, Сэм перестал сердиться и даже вроде как улыбается.

— Что-то конкретное или просто вспомнил, какой я классный?

Теперь ухмылку Сэма он практически чувствует спиной.

— Я ещё жить хочу, чувак. Ты спишь за рулём.

Отрицать это у Дина просто нет сил.

— Всего лишь дал глазам отдохнуть. Один раз.

Сэм беззвучно хохочет, и кожи Дина касается его тёплое дыхание.

— Знаешь, в следующий раз возьмём японскую тачку, со всяким там круиз-контролем.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебе рот с мылом помыли, Сэмюэль Винчестер? — Дин идеально подражает голосу отца, и оба давятся смехом.

— Хонду, например, — мягко улыбается Сэм. — Или Лексус.

Он шепчет марки словно проклятия, а потом снова хихикает.

— Тсс! Она же услышит, — чувствуя, как одолевает зевота, Дин нежно поглаживает руль.

— Дин, — зовет Сэм чуть громче. — Давай я поведу?

Теперь от короткого смешка не удерживается Дин.

— Сэмми, знаешь ли, меня вполне устраивает, где я сижу.

— Знаю, — Сэм догадывается, как зол будет отец, позволь Дин ему сесть за руль на мокром шоссе. Даже притом, что он сдал на права с первого раза.

— Может, тогда остановишься? Поспишь немного?

Не услышав ожидаемого сарказма в голосе младшего, Дин удивлённо хмурится.

— Папа сказал, к утру мы должны быть на месте.

— Ну, знаешь, не думаю, что он тебя сменит в ближайшее время, — в зеркале Дин видит серьёзное лицо Сэма, его вызывающе приподнятый подбородок.

Он переводит взгляд на спящего на пассажирском сидении отца: усталость и викодин взяли своё после прошлой охоты.

— Сэмми, — Дин пытается возразить, но, господи, как же он хочет остановиться и просто уснуть. — Пусть отдохнёт. Уверен, той ночью у него треснуло ребро.

Дин вспоминает, что именно поэтому Сэм и не хотел уезжать так рано. Он ждёт победного возгласа брата, зная, что своими словами сыграл ему на руку.

— Дин, — непохоже, что Сэм прыгает от счастья, он всего лишь спокойно уговаривает. — Остановись на пару часов. К вечеру доедем.

Господи, как же здорово это звучит… Он ведь может завести будильник. Всё будет хорошо.

— Думаешь?

— Ага.

Он сворачивает на неприметную заброшенную дорожку и останавливает машину среди деревьев. Пара минут — и вокруг Шеви образуется соляной круг, пока Сэм бормочет что-то защитное на латыни.

Когда Дин залезает обратно на сиденье, Сэм протягивает ему полотенце из их сумки. Дин вытирает мокрое от дождя лицо, а потом подкладывает мягкую ткань под голову, устраиваясь у окна. Ему кажется, что это лучшая подушка, на которой он спал.

Сэм ложится на заднее сиденье, и, не умещаясь во всю длину, сгибает ноги. Слушая его глубокое размеренное дыхание, Дин думает о том, что вскоре мелкий и вовсе перестанет влезать в Импалу.

Дин с опаской посматривает на отца и слышит тихий вздох брата за спиной.

— Спи, Дин, — тихо просит Сэм.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Сэмми…

— Я не расскажу.

Иногда Дину кажется, будто Сэм читает мысли. Он оглядывается на младшего братишку, который лежит, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Знаю.

Дождь барабанит по крыше Импалы, вторя бас-гитаре «Металлики», и Дин засыпает.


End file.
